theuberfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars
"Mars, where people go when they can't stand Earth no more!" -Xafdine M''' '''ars is a planet in the Sol system, and is fourth from the star. An unknown number of years ago Mars was home to a race of people referred to as Martians. Martians had a semi-advanced culture with space travel capable of reaching no further than earth. The Martians had been studying and examining the nature of earth since earth year 1802, in attempt to have a possible new place to live peacefully. Unfortunately the Martians ran out of resources 2000 years ago and became almost entirely extinct by Earth Year 1979 save for seven who now make up the governing body in 2067. By 2071 the martians gained entire control from humans, and had repopulated their species forming a strong culture, but still reporting to Earth as part of it's jurisdiction. In 2071 Mars was the epitame of the post war human decay, being regarded as hedonistic and touristy. More cities sprung up throughout the ages, and populations climbed. By 2104, Mars became slightly more depressed, as the housing bubbles burst, and tourism was on a decline, due to new interstellar transit systems. During the rise of the ISL, Mars became a major port, and rose again, however, it was the victim of piracy in the 2120s. After a huge debacle which resulted in the destruction of Antares, the death of the martian president, and the death of the president and vice president installed by the ISL under martial law, Tobi Heartwood, Tobias Heartwood's son became the president, before giving the reigns to Taraan, A martian leader, who requested he stay to help him. Culture Martian culture is recently based on resorts set up by the now residing Karkans and Humans. One popular attraction on mars is is famous Macaroni And Cheese. Martian Mac N' Cheese is considered the best in the entire galaxy. There is a resurgence of retro-future style architecture based on the Science Fiction works in Earths 1950s 60s and 70s. For a long time Earthlings suspected life on the planet due to the trenches. Ironically, the trenches are natural and not made by the Martians. Although Mars is considered a major planet in the culture of Earth, it is not considered a significantly major planet, and is sort of "out of the way". Resort Appeal see Tourism On Mars Martian structures are designed to invoke the image of "The Future that Never Was". Retro futurism dominates all resorts, and facilities. Cars designed on mars are akin to period prototype cars from the 1950s-1970s. There is a surge of drive in movies, retro diners, and malt shops. Incident On October 23rd 2074, the central Marian tourism center was attacked by raiders from Tynarta VI. 32 people were killed, 102 were injured. Climate Mars is cold. Really Cold. Its colder than anyplace on Earth. It's Equator would be arctic. This is fine for the Martians who have both internal heating processes and thick skin, but Humans can't live there. The climate and atmosphere controlled domes protect people, while still preserving the planet. Each dome does not disrupt the ground below it, so you can walk on the martian surface while staying warm and breathing, as well as not being exploded from the pressure. Mars is subject to frequent dust storms, ones that can cover most of the planet. Through years of evolution and at the toll of many, the Martians earned their resistance to these storms, and can feel them comming, with enough time to find a hiding space. Similar Planets Hass Products/Businesses -Casinos -Roman Emperor Pizza -Red Planet Inn -Greene Harmonics -Gello Energy -Space Chew -Lenton Asylum -Marscakes -Martian Mac N' Cheese Category:Planets Category:Mars Category:Sol System Category:Terran Planets Category:Homeworlds Category:Alliance Of Planets Category:Karkan Alliance